1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-terminal means by which to control the flow of power between a source of AC voltage and a load, particularly in situations wherein the load comprises an inductive component.
2. Elements of Prior Art
At present, the most commonly used two-terminal means for controlling the flow of power between an AC source and a load is that of a phase-controlled Triac, such as is used in most ordinary light dimmers.
However, when the load comprises a significant inductive component, such as is typically the case with a load consisting of an electric motor or a fluorescent lighting system, the ordinary series-connected two-terminal Triac controller is not very effective. In fact, due to reasons of poor power factor, the ordinary phase-controlled Triac is not that appropriate even for most resistive loads.